Broken Butterfly
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Lorraine fell from the roof instead of tom...how does nikki react? who pushed lorraine? How does Nikki react when she finds her new love interest...Vix Spark.
1. Chapter 1

The past few months had been hell for a certain teacher. After losing their wife just a few months ago. Lorraine Donnegan fell from the roof of Waterloo Road School, after just over a year of setting up the school, she had got into financial difficulty, even though nikki had been there for her through thick and thin, Lorraine couldn't cope anymore she ended up on the roof, her intentions not to jump just needing a safe place to hide.

Someone came behind Lorraine and pushed her off the roof, this person was unknown, the cctv cameras had been taken out by the very same person, it was a crime scene. Lorraine had been pushed off the roof, police had been gathering evidence for days and weeks after that, still no one was found.

However Nikki knew who it was she knew exactly who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day back of the year. Nikki walked into school with her head held high.

"Nikki" Christine smiled walking over from her car to her "how are you feeling?"

"what after summer or 6 weeks locked up in a cell?" nikki snapped

"what?" Christine looked confused

"I was arrested on suspicion of murder of Lorraine, they think I pushed her, I gave them a name and they don't believe me, ive been let go with no evidence, why would I kill my own wife" nikki broke down

"alright look lets get you inside" Christine said putting an arm around her and took her upstairs she sat her down passing her a tissue and a coffee.

"im just sick of it im guilty til proven innocent" Nikki sipped her coffee

"you are the only one without an alibi nikki"

"are you trying to say I murdered my own wife and then show up at the school I murdered her at"

"well people can not saying you're the person whos done it, theres no evidence"

"I know exactly who did it, and im hoping they bloody catch them"

"who did it?"

"ive told the police that's all you need to know" Nikki sighed

"right okay, look have a good day alright"

Nikki nodded "im hoping so" she said getting up and going to the staffroom

"hey I heard what happened" tom flew his arms around her and hugged her

"thanks tom, I gave them the name but they wont believe me"

Tom dropped the hug and held her shoulders "you've spent 6 weeks in a cell okay, you only came out on Saturday you shouldn't of even been there nik"

"your on my side?" nikki asked

"of course I believe you" tom said

"you're the only one that does"

"hey karmas a bitch it will come back to bite whoever it is on the arse" tom smiled

Nikki smiled "if you say so, just the sights in there was horrible, army to teacher to cell in a year wow"

"hey don't think that you're an ace teacher"

"one that's been in a cell too" nikki sighed

"nikki it will be okay"

Nikki nodded

**please reviewww xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**some parts in this update may affect some people please either skip a few sentances or pm me for more info before you read. enjoy! loving your comments thankyouuu! Rosie xx**

Christine was in her office looking over paperwork.

"miss mulgrew there's a man here about the cleaning job" sonya smiled

"ah Sean" Christine smiled "you should know him sonya"

"yeah I do, Sean my brother" sonya smiled "Lorraine was gonna hire him"

"good to see you son" he smirked

"would you like to come through" Christine smiled leading the way for to follow

"I'm really looking forward to working here"

"well it's not just cleaning its maitenance too; your office is located by the changing rooms downstairs"

"brilliant Thankyou"

"you should find everything you need to get yourself settled in"

Nikki walked in "what's he doing here?"

"ah my sister in law" he said putting his arms around her

"don't touch me you freak"

"nikki!" Christine said

"well!" Nikki shouted back "I don't want him anywhere near me why is he here?" she snapped

"his the new maitenance guy"

"I don't actually believe it"

"look nikki you may have been locked up the 6 weeks but you're not anymore, go and calm down now"

Sean smirked

...

Nikki was at home relaxing on her sofa watching TV, she'd had a take away Indian as she couldn't be bothered to cook after the day she had. She'd just finished and put the rubbish in the bin just as they doorbell rang. Nikki went and answered it.

"Sean…how…how did you get in without the buzzer?" nikki stuttered

"someone was going out you gonna let me in or what" Sean replied

"why should I?"

"because I want a coffee" he said evilly

Nikki undid the door and let him in, in fear of something happening to her.

"I know why you're here" she said closing the door "I'm not grovelling to the police; I've spent 6 weeks in a cell because of you why the hell did you do it?" Nikki asked flicking the kettle on

"because I felt like it, you're sexier than Lorraine" he said touching her arm

"don't touch me" nikki snapped her arm away looking at him evilly for what he just said

Sean pushed nikki into the corner of the kitchen

"Sean what are you doing…I don't like this" Nikki cried

Sean leaned in capturing her lips forcing Nikki to kiss him pushing her back towards the cupboards his hands getting rid of her top. Nikki hadn't got the strength to push him away. He picked her up putting her on the sofa pushing his trousers down followed by hers.

"Sean stop!" she shouted crying out

He inserted into fast and hard, Nikki crying out in pain as he trusted hard and painfully into her. He was going extremely fast until he finished up screaming out into her. He quickly did his trousers and boxers up and scarpered from the flat.

She went into the bathroom in tears and got into the shower. No amount of shower gel and soap could rid her of the feeling of being dirty. Shower water rained down on her as the bathroom filled with steam.

Why her? Why now? What had she ever done to him?

He had left her flat with a big grin on his face. He had conquered her body. He had control. He got a buzz from that. He left as if it had all been planned out. As if this had been their special night. It was what he said. He kept saying it.

The plug hole struggled to cope with the torrent of water that rained down around the shower basin. Steam made the room feel more like she was in the middle of a huge inferno.

She was alone. Lost in a heavy mist. Feeling filthy, and invaded.

**comments please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for all your brilliant reviews I'm so glad your enjoying it :) everything will become happy soon i promise, but for now i hope your enjoying the drama and tension :) please review they make me smile. Rosie xx**

It was morning by the time she plucked up the courage to phone Tom. He had no idea of what she had been going through. She tried to phone his mobile. It rung out then suddenly got cut off. She put the phone down. There was no one for her to talk to. She felt alone.

Work was the last thing on her mind. She was due at the school to at nine o'clock. Ten past, she was still in the flat, alone.

What could I have done? What should I have done? Surely there was something.

She should have hit him somewhere. Tried to run. Find a chance to stop him. She did nothing.

He had descended on her. He only paused to prepare his attack before he launched himself on her. He was a bastard. He had no feelings. How could he? He said he loved her. He was full of bull shit, he led her on! He did not know the meaning of the word love. You did not treat someone you loved in the way he had treated her last night.

There were no words worthy of describing him. I should have stopped him. She felt she could have done something and was angry that she had not. She stood in the kitchen of the flat, and in a rage sent a pile of china plates smashing to the floor before breaking down in tears.

The phone rang as she was about to leave the flat for work. No one knew anything of what had happened. Maybe it was better that way. She could try to forget about it. Pretend it never happened. She let the phone ring out, knowing it would be someone from the work looking for her. Probably Tom. He had his chance; he should have answered his mobile that morning. She left the flat.

…..

"well were an English teacher down this morning, nikkis a no show"

"what if she's actually sick" tom said

"no it's because everyone here was evil to her because we know she killed Lorraine"

"how dare you say that, of course she didn't!" tom shouted "that woman is in bits, she probably hasn't come in today because she's too busy crying her eyes out."

"nikki has no emotions" Christine added

"of course she does, she's a very emotional person" tom said "for your information she's at a doctor's appointment" he said pretending to read a text on his phone, when he was covering for her.

Christine rolled her eyes

Nikki came in at lunchtime. She arrived at waterloo road to find there was no one around. She made her way towards her office, when she met Tom on the stairs.

"Nikki?" he asked, concerned as to why she had not called in.

"hi" She managed a smile to greet him.

"I covered for you said you had a doctor's appointment"

She thanked him for that. She did not tell him the reason she was late. She then decided to go and find Christine. she would need to know that she had finally arrived for work. she was far from happy.

"I had a doctor's appointment," she lied.

"So Tom told me," Christine replied. "A phone call would have been nice."

"Sorry."

She took her apology. She also decided that she was not going to make an issue out of it and let her off. This time. She was grateful for that.

Nikki went to the PRU as normal that day. She was teaching biology not her strongest subject, and they were discussing STI's and sex.

"miss when you last had sex" Barry shouted out making everyone laugh

Nikki looked down "never you mind get back to work" she whispered

"miss what happens if you get raped what do you do then?"

Nikki breathed out holding back her tears "well you would have to do all the tests to make sure you haven't caught anything" she whispered

"raping girls is the best, you bully them, sleep with them, leave them damaged and sod off" Barry laughed

"you have a very sick mind" nikki snapped at him "how do you know how it feels to be the woman that is emotionally damaged, scarred for life, scared to even walk into her own flat, in case she gets raped how the fuck would you feel, you have no fucking idea Mr Barry, sex can ruin a person, leaving them emotionally unstable, it can make a woman lose the will to fucking live, you need to look at realities!" nikki lectured

Barry was taken back, neither had realised Christine walked in.

"Miss Boston can I see you in my office please?"

"at the end of the day?"

"no now"

"right carry on with what you were doing" nikki said following her, she did not understand either. she would never find herself in that situation. She always knew what to do. she was the head; it was her job to know how to handle every situation life had to offer. Including her.

"that was totally unprofessional and out of order, how dare you swear at the kids like that, I have a good right to strike you off, with yesterday and this today it's totally unprofessional" Christine lectured

she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She could pretend no longer. She kept seeing, the stupid grin still spread across his face. The grin he had kept while he pressed down on top of her, making her feel helpless against his power.

"I can't have teaching staff like that on m…" Christine looked up "nikki?" she asked, as Nikki burst into floods of tears in front of her. she moved to try and comfort her, but she shook her off.

"No Christine…"

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

She wondered if she could tell her. What could she say?

"Sean Donnegan raped me!" she blurted out. "Last night."

Christine did not know what to say to that, but at least she knew now. Soon they would all know. They would know, but they would not understand. Now Robert Bain had to get involved, being the head of the LA, it was his job to know what was going on in everyone's lives. He did not know how best to approach the situation. But he did try. He was kind, gentle and trustworthy. He was the last person in the world who would be as evil as Sean Donnegan.

"You should go to the police," Robert was telling her softly. "People like Sean should not be wandering around in the School!"

Typical head of the LA only worried about the school. Well sod them. This was about her. It was her body that had been invaded, not the schools. She stormed out of his office. He did not understand either.

He followed her to the changing rooms where she was cleaning the gym equipment away as tears fell, he could offer very little words of comfort. He did manage to get her to say something about her experience with last night. She knew she had to tell the police. She knew she had to pay back some way.

She found herself back in Christine's office with Robert.

"Nikki, I have to ask you," Robert started as he put the phone down. "Is there any…. Evidence?"

She shook her head.

"I've done nothing but try to scrub myself clean since it happened."

"I had to ask," he tried to apologise for prying.

She knew there were worse questions to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Some of you have commented saying londons Burning...it is related and based on the one storyline with sally and sean :) but for the first something like 10 parts its based on that with my own twist and then in spins off onto my own fanfic :) hope this is okay with everyone :)**

**cheers, please reviewwww :)**

**Rosie xx**

* * *

Tom walked past Grantly and Audrey on the stairs giggling after hearing what had happened to Nikki, they were discussing it.

"My best friend has just been attacked!" Tom reminded them. "Just get out of my sight!"

He left them on the stairs. Grantly did not understand. He had never cared about anyone for long enough to know what it was like to feel so helpless when they were in trouble. To watch them suffer and know you could have done something to prevent it. He did not have the faintest idea.

Tom found Nikki in the changing rooms. Her cheeks red and tear stained. He put a comforting arm around her.

"I have flirted with him in the past" she confided.

"That doesn't give him any rights over you," he pointed out. "Come here, you're safe now."

He held her, trying to make all the bad go away.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why did he have to pick on me? Why?"

He could not find an answer. He took her into the staffroom, which was empty, sat her down and made her a cup of tea.

"It's my fault," she told him.

"No, you have done nothing wrong, you must believe that."

No way was it her fault. It was all that bastard Sean. His fault. He was the one who had committed the crime around here.

"I wanted him to stop," she confided in her friend. "I begged him, but he carried on. He was enjoying it."

He hugged her again. "It's not your fault," he echoed.

Sean was the one who had broken the law. He was the one who had terrorised her in her own home. A place where she should feel safe. A place where she should be safe from scum like him. He would pay. He would be sorry that he messed with Nikki.

Robert wanted her to go home. It was not a pleasant experience and one she would not like to repeat in a hurry. They both reckoned it was best if she went to the police. But what did they know? It was not them who had to tell perfect strangers about an invasion of her body. It was not them who had to discuss personal details about themselves. They did not understand what that was like.

But she said she would go anyway. Robert then warned her that Sean Donnegan was coming up to the office, to give his version of events. Or to lie through his teeth and declare his love for her.

"I'm not afraid of him," she tried to protest.

But Robert would not hear of it and sent her home, claiming that he did not want her around when Sean did show up. She decided it was probably for the best.

On the way home, she passed the police station. She stood outside wondering if she should go in. She wanted Sean to pay so much. But what could the police do? Maybe it was worth a shot.

Tom had strongly suggested that she tell the police everything, they might be able to help. She had done nothing wrong. It was Sean. All his fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, heres another update! :) xx

I'd really appreciate it if you could take a minute to report the following story/user, they've taken a fic that a friend of mine wrote without permission and admitted in t that they won't be giving the original author any credit, they are also been incredibly rude to me and others. The story is called Clouded Spirit and the author is Autograss Girl Racer T18 Thanks :)

* * *

Tom sat in the staffroom. He felt so useless. There was nothing that he could tell himself now that he had not told himself before. He could not answer his own questions.

He was then joined by Grantly, who wanted to apologise for what he said before.

"It doesn't matter," Tom replied. "I just feel so helpless."

Grantly knew he could never imagine what it was like. "friends?" he asked hopefully, holding his hand out.

"Yeah," Tom took it.

They shared a joke about him fancying Nikki. He could not help that. Another thing he felt so helpless about. Love. He could not help falling in love; the problem was that it was always with the wrong girl!

But his problems were nothing compared to what Nikki was going through at the moment. That took precedence over any stupid crush he may have.

Sean was in the school. Robert had called him to hear his side of the story. In Sean's case it would be a story, one which he had just made up.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he saw who had suddenly stopped working.

"Sean," Simon explained. "He's here."

"Right," Tom tried to storm off after Sean but Simon held him back.

"It's not worth it," he warned.

Reluctantly, Tom agreed. He would not give Sean the satisfaction. But he could not resist having a word, as Sean was about to leave the school.

"I have done nothing wrong," Sean announced.

Tom did not believe him; neither did the others he knew who had gradually heard the rumours.

"You mess with Nikki," Tom warned. "You mess with me as well!"

Sean did not look worried by the threat.

"I've done nothing wrong," he repeated before leaving the school.

Tom had to restrain himself from punching the caretaker. It would do no good. It would not change what had happened, and would land him on a charge, even though it might make him feel better. Sean could wait, he would get his comeuppance eventually.

…..

Detective Constable Sam Marston had been busy catching up on her paperwork. A cup of coffee stood on her desk next to her computer, its heat had escaped long since as she bashed away at the keyboard.

"Sam?"

She looked up to see the police constable standing beside her desk. She snapped out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a young woman downstairs," he started. "She claims she's been raped. And you're the only er… woman detective person here…."

She rolled her eyes. "I had noticed. Who is she?"

"Nicola Boston," he explained as they both went downstairs to the interview rooms where Nikki was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Sam Marston," Sam introduced herself. "Nikki…" she said.

"Hi sis" Nikki added

She took a seat at the table and motioned Nikki to do the same. Nikki was frightened, which was not uncommon. Sam had only been directly involved with one major rape case. But she had experience of helping victims when she had been a uniformed Police officer not so long ago.

"What happened?" she asked carefully.

Nikki paused.

"It's ok," Sam tried to assure her knowing her words were worthless. "If you don't tell me, I can't help even if we are sisters."

She tried to be as gentle as she could. She felt Nikki needed a little push to be able to explain her ordeal.

"I was raped," Nikki started slowly. "By a man called Sean Donnegan, last night."

"Lorraines Brother? I need to know exactly what he did to you Nikki."

"He came to my flat. I let him in. I shouldn't have, but I did. I didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted a coffee, I was making it and then he…."

She broke off.

"We have to check for evidence sis…" Sam started.

"There's no point."

"What?"

"I had a shower."

"Oh."

"I know I shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it," Sam tried to reassure her. "I understand."

There would be very little evidence, if any now. But it was so tempting to shower after an invasion like that. She would have tried to scrub herself clean, to try and get rid of any traces of a man she once trusted. A man who had abused that trust.

Sam had to take a statement from Nikki. She had to listen to her experience, and how powerless she felt against Sean.

"We'll do what we can," Sam promised before Nikki left the station. "I'll be in touch soon sis, im here for you okay"

Tom met Nikki outside her flat later that evening with an indian.

"Thankyou for been here"

"its okay" tom smiled

She had been to the police station and was now terrified of going back into the flat, the place where it happened.

"I can't go in," she told him.

"What did the police say?" he enquired.

"it was my sister…I don't think she believed me."

He opened the door for her. "Come on." She paused, then decided to go for it. "I haven't got any crockery" she said looking at the mess in the kitchen

"its okay ill buy some more tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review they mean a lot to me! :) **

**Rosie xx**

***A/N : CLOUDED SPIRIT (autograss) - Please be aware that this story is not her own, and in fact belongs to another user with the story name (clouded spirits), it would be really great and mean a lot to me and my friend if you could send a report about this user/story. thank you :)**

* * *

It was about a week later. Sam decided that the next step was to have a word with Sean. She already knew that he would just deny everything. But as soon as she met him, she knew he was guilty. She just could not prove it. And he knew that. Sam had made a promise to do everything she could. She never broke a promise, especially to her sister.

"We did have sex," was the only thing Sean would admit to. "But she consented to it. She must have forgotten that part!"

He tried to hide the evilness in his eyes. But she saw it. She knew it was there. He just laughed at her, in the same way he had done to Nikki. But Sam was not about to become another of his victims. She knew she was strong enough not to let that happen.

"I'll get you," she promised Sean before

the police office who was with her dragged her out of the flat.

"We have no evidence," he reminded her. "And we have no right to accuse him of anything."

"He did it."

"And we shouldn't let personal feelings get in the way."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, right," he did not believe her

"Can we at least talk to Nikki's work colleagues? They might be able to shed some light on things?"

"It's a waste of time."

She hoped she would be able to turn something up. Men like Sean made her blood run cold. Especially when they were roaming the streets and not under lock and key where they should be.

"They want to know what we are going to about it, so I told them we weren't taking it any further."

There was nothing more she could do. She had tried her best and on this occasion her best had not been good enough.

She took the time to tell Nikki, to try and explain to her. She felt she should go in person, but she had to settle for the phone. The police had put her straight onto another case that required her immediate attention.

She did not like having to phone with bad news. She knew Nikki would like it even less. Times like this, life was a bitch.

…

Nikki was in the library the next week at lunchtime determine to find the cctv for lorraines death. She knew he had done it. She then went down to the changing room success she had the video tapes.

Sean knew the police could not touch him. They had no evidence. And that little snotty nosed DC could do nothing about it. He took a great deal of satisfaction in knowing that he had some sort of control over her as well.

He could see it in her eyes, she did not only detest him, but she feared him as well. She was fearful of his new found power. He was able to take control. He felt invincible at this moment.

He took even further pleasure in winding the teachers up. He knew they despised him, yet this hatred drove him on. They had only heard one version, which they were ready to believe. They would automatically dismiss the idea that he loved Nikki. He did love her.

He walked into the changing rooms where nikki was. Nikki turned round and looked at him instantly scared

"I didn't mean to frighten you?" sean said

"didn't you?" Nikki snapped back scared and shaking

"I just wanted a word with you"

"what do you want?" she asked straight to the point

"you know what I want" he said coming closer to her as nikki moved back towards the lockers.

"your not even supposed to be here you know my areas off limits" nikki said to sean as she opened the door and he shut it again leaning on it

"oh yeah, yeah I better go then" sean said looking at her

"yeah you better had if you wanna go in one piece" nikki threatened

"a little bird tells me that you want to, what was it now, castrate me" he said forcefully coming towards her

"that would be ndale do you keep him on a lead or something!"

"its called loyalty nik, something you know precious little about…theres no one around ive checked"

Nikki was worrying shaking a bit

"just you and me nik"

Outside Christine was walking down the stairs with tom discussing things.

"words got round you know, I am being treated like a leper"

"you should thought about that before…" nikki said moving back starting to raise her voice

"you disgust me, what was I on…" he said moving forward starting to corner nikki "to wanna get mixed up with you"

"sean please" nikki said getting ready to let tears fall "don't make it any worse" she said backing into the wall

"make it anyworse?! How can things get any worse? Ive got nothing left to lose you think you can just pick people up and then drop em, well im not an animal, I heard what you did to lo, always winding her up never making up your mind"

"don't you dare mention lo, if she was here"

"well shes not here is she, shes dead, you ruin everything" he yelled at her

Tom and christine heard the yelling and looked over at the changing rooms

"its all your fault!" nikki screamed "it was you who came into my home! It was you who killed lorraine! It was you!" she screamed walking away

Tom and christine had gone into the changing room just as Sean grabbed her wrist and punched her.

"that's enough!" christine shouted

Nikki punched him fully in the face knocking him into the bench. christine grabbed nikki, tom grabbed sean

"I HATE YOU!" Nikki screamed

"Nikki that's enough!" christine said

"I want her on a charge I want her charged and dismissed" sean said with a split lip "did you see what she did to me"

"shut up" christine said

Tom held sean "you disgust me" he spat

"there is so much I want to say but ill leave it for the board and the police your fired!" christine said "get out of my school"

Nikki went upto christines office. Robert had been informed and was now present also.

Christine brought over a cuppa "there you go"

"thanks" she whispered

"police are aware and they want you to give them a statement as soon as possible" Robert said

"what sean said…can he press charges?"

"he'd have a nerve trying you've done nothing wrong but they do need to speak to you get your side of the story"

"to be honest I just want to go home" nikki sighed

"well I can drive you then theres a quiz night, see if audreys managed to save the day" christine smirked

"im not sure if im up to seeing the others yet"

"put sean behind you, and enjoy a bit of time with your friends" Robert smiled standing

Nikki had taken the advice of her boss and had told DC Sam Marston about Sean harassing her at work. Everyone should be able to go to work without being threatened. Sam had decided to investigate the case, even though the DCI had ordered her to drop it.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, I'm so sorry for not updating I'm doing overtime at work and I'm still full time at uni as well, please bare with me over christmas as I'm extremely busy!**

**hope everyones okay! please review :)**

**Rosie :)**

* * *

Nikki walked into the pub that evening, she walked over to the others and sat down.

"nikki…can I get you a drink?" Tom said

"just a orange juice please" nikki said barely audible

Tom nodded and went off to the bar.

"nikki, come with me a minute" Christine said taking her out of people hearing "no one is going to judge you okay, whats happened has happened, come on cheer up a bit Sean is gonna pay for what he has done, have an alcoholic drink nik"

"I cant well not at the moment" Nikki whispered

"why not if you don't mind me asking" Christine asked

Nikki looked over at the teachers and then at tom all of them were looking at her. She grabbed christines arm pulling her out the pub. "im sorry everyone was staring"

"its fine, whats up?"

"when sean raped me…he…he didn't use a condom…" Nikki stuttered "I hadn't had my pill for a few days worrying about getting back into work after prison and everything…and well…you kind of get where this is heading don't you?" Nikki said awkwardly

"think so…are you gonna keep it?" Christine asked

"ive not really had a chance to think…ive got so many question running through my mind"

"nikki you cant be serious, he raped you"

"and what if this is my only chance of having a baby" Nikki looked down as a few tears came to her eyes.

Christine sighed putting a hand on her shoulder "Nikki only you can make that decision, Sean will want input on the life…"

Nikki nodded "I know…I don't know anymore"

"look one glass of wine wont hurt you and it will stop anyone asking questions okay" Christine said

"prefer a shandy…" she smiled

"well have more lemonade then beer ill get it for you"

"Christine Thankyou" Nikki smiled going back inside and sitting with the others "look okay hear me out, a lot of things have happened today and in the past few months I just want to forget about it for one night and enjoy a night out with friends and colleagues can I do that?"

"course you can" Audrey smiled

Nikki smiled back sipping her drink. Later on that evening the quiz had finished and some had gone home, tom came over to her.

"are you okay?"

"im holding up okay if that's what you mean" Nikki fakely smiled

"would you like to come and stay at mine for a bit, ive got a spare bedroom and I know you hate the flat without Lorraine and with recent events"

"you wouldn't mind?"

"course not"

"I could do with a friendly face in the morning, would you help me clear the stuff out my flat then?"

"yeah you can stick it in my garage"

"one thing…my double bed has to go in my new room…" Nikki said

"I should think we can stretch to that"

"we got it as a wedding present between the two of us…I don't want the sofa though"

"is that where…"

"yes…I don't want it" Nikki said

"look why don't you stay at mine tonight and we can move your stuff over the weekend?"

Nikki nodded "Thankyou"

"its okay come on lets go"

"my drives in the car park at school, can you give me a lift?"

"sure" tom smiled leading her to her car


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N : CLOUDED SPIRIT (autograss) - Please be aware that this story is not her own, and in fact belongs to another user with the story name (clouded spirits), it would be really great and mean a lot to me and my friend if you could send a report about this user/story. thank you :)**

**heyy! thanks for reading this could be the last update before christmas so have a gooden! :) secondly i wanted to inform if your reading GUARDIAN OF LIFE i have had to finish it, I'm sorry about this, this is due to a memory malfunction on the USB stick, i apologise, but ir really don't have time to carry it on and i DO NOT give permission for people to carry it on, i may do in the future.**

**thanks**

**Rosie xx**

**pleaseeee review! :)**

* * *

It was the next week and morning in the Clarkson/Boston household. Nikki had had the first good night sleep she had had in weeks, that was until she was awoken to the familiar sick feeling rising in her stomach that had been common for the past few mornings.

Her hands flew to her stomach creating gentle circles to try and calm down the nauseous feeling, this had worked before not always but it had before, but unfortunately it wasn't working for her so she peeled the cover off her standing onto the fluffy carpets underneath making her way swiftly to the toilet, not running just a quick walk.

Nikki found as soon as she reached the bathroom she started to wretch and went straight for the toilet leaning over letting her stomach take control.

Tom woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, wasn't the best sound to be woken up to but he thought he would better investigate. So he slowly got up wrapping his dressing gown around him and walked over to the bathroom knocking on the door, surprised to find it open.

"are you okay?" he asked not stepping into the toilet and not even looking round the door.

"will be in a minute" Nikki said "its fine you can come in im fully dressed"

tom walked in just as Nikki flushed the chain.

"whats brought this on?" tom asked worried

"nothing its fine" nikki said washing her hands and face and leaving swiftly

Tom caught her wrist pulling her back "talk to me nikki…"

"im pregnant okay" she snapped snatching her hand away

"what…is it seans?" tom asked

"I don't sleep around you know…in case you forgot im a lesbian…two lesbians cant make each other pregnant" nikki sighed

"look I didn't ask for the sarcasm"

"well for your information I don't know what im going to do with it I really bloody don't okay" she said as a hand went through her hair

"do the police know?"

"no…and that's how its staying at the moment, I don't want everyone knowing my business"

"okay well im doing some breakfast in a minute want anything?"

"no thankyou, I only eat fruit for breakfast and I haven't had a chance to go shopping"

"ive got apples that any help?"

"ill just have an apple then please" Nikki said going into her room

tom nodded going to get changed and going downstairs. Nikki came downstairs and sat at the table eating the apple.

"im sorry for snapping ive just got a lot on at the moment"

"I know its okay honest nikki" tom smiled "do you want a lift to school?"

"please if that's okay, can we go via mine so I can pick up the post?"

"sure" tom smiled

They both got into the car and nikki sat in the passenger seat her elbow on the door and her head resting on it. Tom didn't want to break the silence and so he just put the radio on which was soon turned off again by nikki, so he just drove in silence.

He finally reached her flat.

"wont be long" she whispered getting the post and coming back into the car

"anything interesting?"

"credit cards I don't want…and oh god…" nikki said getting into the car

"what?" tom asked

"well we haven't been back for a few days and the court have summoned me tomorrow"

"what do you mean?"

"for the trial of sean Donnegan and Nicola Boston, in regards to Lorraine Donnegan's death and the sexual attack on Nicola Boston" Nikki read and breathed out "I cant do it on my own"

"look lets get to school and see what we can do okay" tom said and drove to the school. Nikki got out as soon as possible, grabbed her bag and went straight upto the office

"look…" nikki said placing the letter on christines desk, nikki was shaking nearly in tears

"its okay" Christine said "sonya, can you get a letter out to students make tomorrow a teacher training day…we need to be there for nikki" Christine shouted through

"what?" Nikki said

"your not going on your own"

"really?"

"me, tom and simon will all be there to support you" Christine smiled

"wow thankyou…thankyou…you sure?"

"definitely"


	10. Chapter 10

Apologies for the wait! i hope you all had a fab christmas and an extremely happy new year! I'm back at uni now so finishing one of my other fics, i have ideas for a new one which is also going to be tikki! :)

please review

Rosie :)

* * *

Nikki arrived with tom, Christine and simon to court and was taken off automatically to appear alongside sean in the suspect box of court. The others sat in the visitors gallery, everyone was is place.

"good morning. This morning we are trialling Nicola Boston and Sean Donnegan, on the case of murder of Lorraine Donnegan, at this very same time we are trialling Sean Donnegan for the sexual assault of Nicola Boston…we have evidence from Miss Boston this morning which could help us with our cases. So if I can call Nicola Boston to the stand please"

Nikki got up with her papers and a dvd and made her way shakingly to the stand. Sam gave her a reassuring smile as she left the suspect area.

"Nicola place your hand on the bible and say whats written in front of you please"

"I swear by the Holy Bible that my evidence to the court and the jury on this trial shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"okay thankyou, please continue"

"I have a few more pieces of evidence, which I would like to share with the court and jury this morning, firstly on the sexual assault of myself case…Sean Donnegan didn't use protection when he raped me…its been a few weeks obviously…and well this is the pregnancy test I took…" nikki said passing it over "as you can see its positive"

"and how does this make sean the father?"

"look im a lesbian I don't do men okay…I haven't had sex since…he…he…raped me" nikki said

people started mumbling in the court, the judge banged the gavel.

"is there any other evidence on this case?"

"no" nikki replied

"okay and on the Lorraine donnegan case?"

"a dvd of cctv I found" nikki said passing it over and they played it to court. It showed a sidewards view of a male pushing Lorraine off the roof. "there is proof there that I did not murder my wife Lorraine donnegan Sean did"

"why wasn't this evidence brought to me sooner?"

nikki was stuck for wards.

"that's my doing sir, she brought it to me and I told her to keep it for court evidence"

"okay understood" the judge said "you may return to your seat Nikki"

Nikki stood up and returned to her seat. She went over to the office which was her sister.

"thanks…can I be excused from court I feel sick?"

"nikki im sorry I cant allow you to leave"

Nikki nodded and sat back down, the court were discussing both cases.

"but how do we know that is sean" his lawyer asked "that could be any man, we have no witnesses so how do we know"

"im a witness" a girl stood up in the gallery

"parden, people in the gallery should be seen and not heard" the judge replied

"look im coming forward I saw Lorraine donnegan being pushed from the roof by sean donnegan, he had blonde hair, jeans and a leather jacket"

"you saw that from the video" the judge replied

the girl got her phone out "oh yeah, well I have some mug shots of the killer" she passed her phone over to the judge

"right…thankyou for coming forward"

the girl nodded and sat down. Nikki hadn't got a clue who she was no one had.

"young lady we need you name"

"its eve…eve boston"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this part xx please review :)**

**rosie x**

* * *

Nikki was stunned…along with most the staff who were staring at her.

"sam im gonna be sick" nikki said throwing up all over the suspect box

"judge can I take miss boston to the toilet please" sam asked

"yes you may"

sam guided nikki to the bathroom where the morning sickness was in full flow. The court continued.

"how does the jury find Sean Donnegan of the murder of Lorraine donnegan guilty or not guilty" the judge asked as Nikki returned with some water

"the jury fine sean Donnegan guilty of murder"

"Sean Donnegan you will be sentenced to 30 years imprisonment, Nicola you are proven not guilty and will be paid in compensation for the 6 weeks you had to endure in prison, how do the jury find sean donnegan on the case of Nicola Boston's sexual assault?"

"the jury have decided we need more evidence to decide"

"court dismissed" the judge said

Nikki stood up, just as she did sean flew a punch at her knocking her backwards.

"sean donnegan!" a police officer ran over

sean was kicking Nikki in the stomach "I don't want a baby"

the police handcuffed sean and took him away. Nikki was stood up again.

"you okay sis?"

"im fine"

"the jury would like to change there view"

the judge came back into the court room and came to the stand, sean was brought back handcuffed to an officer.

"how does the jury find sean donnegan on the sexual assault of Nicola Boston?"

Nikki was listening her tummy hurting.

"the jury find sean donnegan guilty of all charges"

"sean donnegan you will be imprisoned for a further 10 years on life, court dismissed"

on the way out sean had managed to swing another punch at nikki this time hitting her head.

Sam held nikki.

"just get me out of here please"

sam nodded walking her out to join the others and to the top of the stairs.

"nikki are you okay?" tom asked

"im fine" nikki said going dizzy and collapsing down the stairs, twisting her knee

"Nikki!" tom ran after her

Sam ran and called an ambulance coming back and putting her sister into recovery position.

"her pulse is slow shes just out cold" sam said "he gave her a good thump to the head and stomach" sam sighed

"sam…shes bleeding" Christine pointed out

"okay shes miscarrying" sam said

the ambulance crew were brought over and they took nikki to hospital.


End file.
